Sarapan
by bluenettes
Summary: Shinomiya Kojirou dan Yukihira Sōma terpaksa sarapan dengan roti cokelat tua setengah hangus.


_**Shokugeki no Sōma**_ © _ **Tsukuda Yuuto, Saeki Shun,**_ _and_ _ **Morisaki Yuki.**_

 _ **Warnings** : BL materials. Minim deskripsi. Set after __**Stagiaire Arc**_ _. Spoiler-alert._

 _._

 ** _Sarapan_ _  
_**

"Halo~?"

Telapak tangan berikat kain putih berayun, melambai di hadapan sebuah wajah yang tertidur pulas dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam turun ke lehernya. Dengkur pelan terdengar, dan dia yang tertidur dengan posisi aneh di atas sofa itu menggeliat pelan, masih dengan kemeja hitam yang terlihat sangat tidak nyaman.

"Halo, _Master_ Shinomiya~?"

Dan yang memanggilnya itu adalah Yukihira Sōma.

Shinomiya Kojirou menggeliat pelan lagi, kali ini otomatis menarik kacamatanya yang merosot ke tempat yang seharusnya. Bibir menguap, tidak terlalu lebar, dan—

" _YUKIHIRA!_ "

Ia mundur dan terlonjak ketika Sōma mencoba membangunkannya dari jarak wajah dua inci.

"Uhu~ Selamat pagi, _Master_ ," senyum lebar ditampilkan si pemilik surai merah gradasi hitam, melambaikan tangan dengan santainya. " _Master_ kenapa tidur disini? Sudah pagi, lho."

Shinomiya cepat-cepat mengucek matanya, benar-benar ingin berkaca dan memastikan apakah wajahnya baik-baik saja. "Hari ini SHINO's libur dan aku semalam—ehm, bukan apa-apa, hanya kelelahan."

"Piring-piring belum dicuci, tuh," Sōma mengedikkan kepala pada wastafel dengan peralatan masak menumpuk. "Kau mencoba resep semalaman, ya?"

"Hah? Mana mungkin aku mencoba resep semalaman sampai kelelahan," Shinomiya menaikkan lagi gagang kacamatanya, kali ini mengalihkan pandangan agar tidak melihat senyum bodoh dari wajah—orang yang mengaku-aku—muridnya itu. "Kau sendiri kenapa kesini, Yukihira?"

Sōma menggaruk pipinya. "Aku hari ini ingin memintamu mengajariku sesuatu atau apa, kau tahu, hari ini kami di asrama Bintang Kutub tidak ada kegiatan. Jadi lebih baik aku kemari," jawabnya enteng, seakan Shinomiya adalah guru privat yang bisa direcoki setiap saat. "Kebetulan restoran sedang libur, kan?"

"Restoran memang tutup hari ini, y-ya, baiklah kalau kau memaksa," masih dengan sikap _in denial_ yang kental, Shinomiya mengangguk tidak rela. "Kau buatkan aku sarapan dulu."

Seringai Sōma melebar. " _Oui, Chef!_ "

Dengan semangat membara senyala warna rambutnya, Sōma bersiul rendah, kemudian mendekati dapur yang kelihatannya masih berantakan. Entah apa yang dilakukan si pemilik restoran semalaman. Dapur SHINO's Tokyo waktu itu, _benar-benar_ terlihat seperti bencana. Sōma terkikik hanya dengan membayangkan wajah _denial_ Shinomiya yang bahkan sulit untuk mengakui fakta dirinya berusaha keras semalaman.

Teringat masa-masa _stagiaire_ -nya disini beberapa waktu lalu, Sōma lanjut bersiul. Kelewat senang, hari libur akhirnya datang dan ia bebas menghabiskan seharian dengan _Master_ Shinomiya.

"Hm… sarapan Prancis, bagusnya yang seperti apa, ya…"

Tangan gesit Sōma membuka dan memeriksa persediaan bahan yang ada dalam penyimpanan, melihat-lihat apa yang bisa memuaskan lidah seorang pemilik kursi pertama _Elite Ten_ generasi tujuh puluh sembilan. Tidak masalah baginya kalau bahan-bahan hampir habis, otaknya sudah terbiasa dipakai untuk merekayasa makanan biasa dari bahan-bahan tidak terduga.

"Uh hm…"

Selesai dengan pemikirannya dua menit kemudian, Sōma menyeringai, mendapati satu ide menarik muncul dari otaknya. Dengan mudahnya ia menyiapkan _bahan_ dan oven. Baru sepuluh detik tangannya bekerja, pinggang yang lebih muda itu dilingkari tangan kiri yang memeluk erat-erat, dan tangan kanan pelaku melingkari leher, ditambah satu gigitan di cuping telinga yang membuat Sōma menggeliat.

"Hei—kau sebaiknya menunggu disana, biar aku yang membuat sarapan," Sōma mencoba melarikan diri dan mengusir pelaku yang sekarang malah seenaknya mengusap bagian perut dan terus naik miliknya tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Kau membuat sarapan?" Shinomiya menarik tubuh yang dilingkarinya semakin dekat, sekilas terlihat ingin mencekiknya. "Itu _pain aux raisins_ yang aku buat semalam, Yukihira Sōma."

Ketahuan. Sōma meringis dan mengalihkan pandangan, kemana saja asal bukan ke pemilik rambut _pink_ tua aneh yang makin bersemangat mengusap bagian dalam kausnya.

"Ada makanan sisa yang cocok untuk sarapan. Yah, kalau dipanaskan di oven tidak apa-apa, kan?" Sōma mencoba menghindar dari tatapan Shinomiya yang ingin sekali mengganggunya.

"350 Fahrenheit, jangan lebih," telinga Shinomiya sudah sejajar dengan wajah Sōma, dan ia mengalihkan wajah untuk menatap yang lebih muda.

Sepasang netra keemasan pun akhirnya mau membalas tatapannya, dan Shinomiya memajukan wajah untuk mencuri kecupan dari bibir milik pemuda tepat disampingnya.

"Mnnhh—" Sōma menggeliat lagi dan melingkarkan lengan di leher Shinomiya yang lebih tinggi, dan pinggangnya ditarik naik oleh yang bersangkutan. Lidahnya tidak begitu banyak bergerak—dominasi Shinomiya di dalamnya terlalu besar dan lidah lawannya sudah mulai menjelajah ke segala arah. Merasa diserang, Sōma berjuang menarik diri, meski lengan Shinomiya jauh lebih kuat dan malah mendorongnya duduk ke konter dapur. "Shino—hei, hei!"

" _Bonjour_ , _Monsieur_ Yukihira," Shinomiya menengadah, mengukir senyum tipis pada wajah memerah yang telah duduk di atas konter. Sōma hanya menjawab dengan satu kedipan mata. Dan Shinomiya kini mencium pucuk hidung murid kesayangannya sebelum menyeringai puas.

"Emm, _Master_ …? Jangan-jangan kau mau—" Sōma ingin menebak apa yang diinginkan Shinomiya pagi ini namun gagal. Tidak mungkin Shinomiya meminta yang aneh-aneh.

"Menurutmu?" malah balasan skeptis yang diterimanya.

"K-kalau begitu jangan disini!" Sōma melompat turun, menghindar dari jangkauan Shinomiya yang menahannya.

"Kau mau di tempat yang lebih _hangat_?" sebelah alis Shinomiya terangkat dan ia mengejar Sōma yang bodohnya malah lari ke atas sofa yang sempat ia tiduri tadi.

"Y-yah—"

"Disitu sepertinya lebih enak," akhirnya Shinomiya mengangguk dan mendekat, mengabaikan ekspresi Sōma yang lebih mirip anak kucing di ujung gang buntu. Pemilik restoran yang dipakai sebagai lokasi kejadian itu mendudukkan diri di atas sofa, menepuk-nepuk paha dan yakin Sōma paham maksudnya.

Dan benar, pemuda yang lebih muda tiga belas tahun itu berpindah ke paha yang masih terbalut _jeans_ berbahan keras. Wajahnya merah dan bibir bersungut kesal, sementara objek yang membuatnya demikian malah menyeringai tidak jelas.

"Jangan sampai sejauh itu," hanya butuh satu sentakan di punggung untuk membuat Sōma menempel pada dirinya.

"Ghhkkk—" tidak ada yang lebih buruk saat ini bagi Sōma, dibandingkan dengan fakta bahwa mereka sangat dekat dan ia yakin _perpanjangan diri_ nya malah menegang dan berdiri di bawah sana. Ia juga yakin merasakan milik Shinomiya menunjukkan reaksi yang sama. " _Master_! Kalau begini terus pasti itu—"

"Apanya?" Shinomiya kembali mengangkat alis. Tidak mau ambil pusing dengan protes yang dicicitkan pemuda yang berlaku seperti anak ayam lemah jika di hadapannya.

"Bukan, itu," Sōma malah semakin menggerutu kesal, tidak jelas.

"Bicara yang benar," Shinomiya dengan santainya bersandar pada sofa, dagu ditopang, dan satu lengan masih menahan pinggang Sōma, menahannya agar tetap menempel padanya.

Sōma menghela napas panjang. "Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan," jari-jarinya bergerak maju, mendarat di kerah kemeja hitam Shinomiya, "Kau mau ini, kan?" dan bergerak menuruni garis tengahnya, membuka kaitan kancing kemeja satu persatu, mengabaikan Shinomiya yang kini menangkup pipinya dan menariknya gemas.

Baru dua kancing yang terlepas—

" _Bonjour_ , _Chef_! Ah, ada Yukihira- _kun_ jug—"

Sesosok manusia berpakaian kasual merangkak keluar dari bawah meja kayu.

Hening sejenak.

Hanya butuh satu detik sebelum Sōma melompat turun dari pangkuan Shinomiya dan kembali mendaratkan pantat di sofa, paha terkatup rapat, jelas menyembunyikan sesuatu yang ingin mencuat keluar.

Shinomiya pun sama. Dan bodohnya laki-laki itu tidak menyadari bahwa pose _denial_ -nya itu malah memperlihatkan apa yang terjadi di balik jeansnya.

"Aa—" Abel Blondin, tangan kanan Chef Shinomiya, merangkak keluar dari wajah meja, wajah baru bangun tidur, kini menyadari situasi ganjil yang mengelilinginya. "Aku mencoba resep… dan aku tidak tahu kalian ada disini, jadi…" ia melihat perubahan pada wajah Shinomiya dan Sōma yang keduanya menahan merah. "A-aku pergi dulu."

Dengan cepat ia berlari dan meninggalkan restoran sambil membanting pintu belakang, ingin cepat-cepat lenyap dari situasi yang tidak menguntungkan. Walau dalam hati mengutuk fakta _Chef_ idolanya nyatanya sedang melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak dengan si amatir yang sempat tidak disukainya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Jadi," Shinomiya bahkan tidak ingin melirik ke samping. "Apa perlu dilanjutkan?"

Sōma pun tidak ingin melirik. "T-terserah."

"Pipimu sudah seperti tomat."

"Kau juga sudah seperti apel."

Keheningan kembali mengisi untuk beberapa saat. Sōma kemudian mengambil inisiatif dan merangkak mendekat dengan hati-hati, merapatkan bahu ke bahu dengan Shinomiya yang kelihatannya sudah kehilangan muka.

"Kau malu, Sōma?" Shinomiya menoleh dan akhirnya memilih menggunakan nama kecilnya dibanding nama keluarga. "Aku tidak tahu Abel juga ada disini semalaman, aku baru mulai memakai dapur ini pukul dua pagi."

"Tidak apa-apa," Sōma terkekeh, menarik lengan Shinomiya mendekat. "Jangan khawatir."

Shinomiya hanya balas mengangguk dan kembali menarik Sōma mendekat, kali ini memberi kecupan di pipi merahnya.

"Emm, _Master_ Shinomiya?"

"Kojirou. Aku sudah bilang Kojirou."

"Emm, Kojirou," Sōma menggaruk kepalanya sesaat setelah Shinomiya menjauhkan wajah mereka. "Apa menurutmu _pain aux raisins-_ nya sudah cukup lama dipanggang?"

"..."

Shinomiya menelan ludah.

Akibat setitik kenikmatan yang mereka dapatkan pagi itu, Shinomiya Kojirou dan Yukihira Sōma terpaksa sarapan dengan menelan roti cokelat tua setengah hangus.

 _ **fin**_

 _A/N:_

Abaikan ke-ooc-an karakter dan kegajean plot disini karena saya nggak kuat mau nahan bikin Sōma seimut mungkin. _Denial_ -nya Shinomiya juga nggak begitu kerasa orz. Padahal ini _pair_ manis tapi malah saya nistain. m(_ _)m

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam fiksi ini, maaf juga karena _rate_ nanggungnya, hehe~

Terima kasih sudah membaca. _Review_? /o/


End file.
